(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supplies and more particularly to a packaging arrangement for support and enclosure of said power supply.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typical packaging arrangements include a substantial chassis suitable for supporting heavy power supply components such as a power transformer and other circuitry. A cover is then connected to this chassis to enclose the electrical components.
Various power supply packaging arrangements exist in the prior art. They are usually based on, or are modifications of, this approach. U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,101 issued to W. W. Koxe, Jr., on Nov. 3, 1953, discloses such an arrangement wherein the power supply circuitry is mounted to a chassis which is enclosed by a cover. Examples of such packaging arrangements include the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 2,935,548 5/03/60 J. Kozinski 3,467,762 9/16/65 A. Boudouris 2,158,868 5/16/39 J. D. Stacy 2,403,072 7/02/46 H. S. Gates 2,756,368 7/24/56 M. J. Gross, et al. 3,587,908 6/28/71 D. L. Nickel ______________________________________
Other packaging arrangements include U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,525, issued to A. J. Lewus, on May 19, 1959, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,024, issued to J. Bowman on Feb. 10, 1970. Lewus discloses an enclosure arrangement with guides for attachment of light-weight sub-assemblies, while Bowman mounts sub-assemblies in a box. However none of these arrangements are capable of supporting heavy power supply components such as a power transformer, without the use of a chassis.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a light-weight, minimum cost, power supply packaging arrangement which does not require a chassis.